Bloody Black Rose
by Lolpop95
Summary: This is the story of Siren, the younger twin sister of Lolly that will show how she becomes insane after many hardships in her life then meeting Diva and the others villains until she finally finds true happiness with her older twin sister. *Partly based on Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni Meakashi-hen*
1. Chapter 1

_Have_ _you ever thought what would happen...if your life was a living hell? shall I tell you everything about my hell? I shall also tell you how I went from being lonely to someone who had got a family and friends who helped me climb out of the depths of Hell._

_***Thirteen years ago***_

_Out in the rain, a thirteen year old girl wearing a white nightgown and had bare feet was walking through a little town as it was pouring down onto the ground.  
The girl had very pale skin with long light brown hair that went to her waist which was all messy that covered her face was slightly bloody and green/brown eyes, had blood all over on her dress.  
The girl was holding something in her blood covered hand as she walked through the streets causing people who were passing by while doing some shopping, stopped and stared at her while the girl started swaying as she giggled loudly to herself.  
People all gasped as they saw that the girl was holding a woman's head in her hand by the hair which made a few people to scream in horror.  
Then suddenly, the girl stopped in the middle of the street as she dropped the head to the ground and slumped to her knees on the street, covered her bloodied hands on her face as she started giggling slightly, until she suddenly screamed loudly into the cloudy sky.  
"**I DID IT...I FINALLY KILLED THOSE WHO BADLY HURT ME!**".  
Then with that, the girl started laughing loudly while lifting her arms outward with everyone just staring in horror at her as rain poured down and sirens from police cars blared into the street._

* * *

**First chapter of Bloody Black Rose and it's all about Siren. We will find out more about her past and other things so let us continue to going deeper into her past. I should say that this story will contain blood, gore and Yaoi incest between our Seiryuu twins :) so see you in the next chapter which shows what happened after. I based that laughing part when Shion who was disguised as Mion laughed as Rika committed suicide by stabbing herself in the neck. Poor Rika ); and everyone who had go through the horrors in Higurashi.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

**_*A month later*_**

Inside a huge building which said _Tokyo Mental Institute_, a man wearing a white jacket with a ID while sitting behind the desk as he glared at a thirteen year old Siren with much longer/messy hair wearing a long white sleeved dress, looked blankly at the man as she sat on the chair "Ms Vladimir...what caused you to murder your adopted mother and sister?".  
Without saying anything, Siren turned her head to the side and replied "Because they were annoying and that they had harmed a pureblood who is more supreme then them. " making the man write something on a piece of paper on the desk when suddenly, Siren leaned over her seat close to the man's face and whispered with a grin slowly spreading on her face _"And it felt good to kill those pests who I used to call family...and felt their blood in my mouth_ _as they died fearing me._"  
The doctor widened his eyes in shock at this while Siren just grinned widely as she giggled making the man buzz something under the table.  
Outside the office, two guards hauled Siren out the office who didn't say anything as she trudged slowly with her hands cuffed together. Walking through the corridor, Siren narrowed her eyes as she remembered the things that happened to her while she lived with those humans until she stopped walking, leaving the guards to keep walking. While the guards were walking, they heard something snap like metal causing the two to turn around to see Siren glaring at them without the cuffs holding her arms together, until she turned around and started running through the corridor causing one of the guards to yell out "**HALT!**".  
Running through the corridor, Siren was breathing heavily while running until she stopped to hide behind a wall as two guards walked past making her narrow her eyes when she thought to herself_ How can I get passed without them noticing.  
_Siren growled under her breath at this while she closed her eyes, until she felt something strange happening to her which felt very pleasant feeling when a voice called out "Hey aren't you meant to be off duty or something?".  
Widening her eyes at this, Siren whipped her head around to see one of the guards scowling at her which she quickly pulled her hands up to see them bigger then her usual petite hands making Siren widen her eyes in surprise.  
"Yes, just forgot the track of time" answered Siren with a smile which hid something more sinister making the guard shrug as he walked away while Siren dropped her smile, turned away to keep walking through the corridor. When Siren started running through the corridor once again, she noticed an exit making her smile widely as she thought _Just nearly there and I'll be..._  
**_...BANG..._**  
Suddenly a loud gunshot noise made Siren stop in her tracks and she turned around to see one of the guards holding out a pistol which smoke came out off.  
Feeling something drip down her chest, Siren looked down to see a bullet hole through it with blood spilling out making Siren wobble slightly until she fell face first onto the ground with a small thump causing the guards to run over to her.  
Before darkness covered her sight, Siren saw one of the guards holding a walkie-talkie before she passed out.  
"So it seems she tried to escape?" asked the man as he walked over to the guards after Siren who is in her normal form, was lying down while blood appeared around the ground when he stopped in front of her. The man looked down with a smirk slowly appearing on his lips as he said "I think I know where to put this one...call the lab and tell them, that they have a new toy to experiment with.".  
When he said that, the two guards looked at each with looks but then did what they were told as they lifted Siren by her arms and started dragging her away to another room.

* * *

_"It's your fault for being abnormal"._

_"FREAK!"._

_"You should be put where people who aren't normal!"._

_"Disgusting beast who feeds on blood!"._

Slowly opening her eyes, Siren found herself in a windowless pure white room wearing a straight jacket around her making her surprised by this.  
_What's going on?_ she thought while standing up _Where am I?_, when there was a sudden static noise causing Siren to look up, just as a voice came out of nowhere.  
"Ah, Miss Vladimir...it seems that you finally woke up just in time for our little project." the voice said with a slight glee in it making Siren narrow her eyes as she replied back "What do you mean by project?" causing the voice to reply "_You'll see very soon_".  
With that, there was another static noise and the voice was silent causing Siren to slowly go backwards as her back hit the white wall then she slid slowly to the ground with her eyes blank looking, thought to herself _C...could it mean that these humans want to experiment on me?_  
As she sat there, a door opened to reveal two guards wearing white uniforms while one held a syringe in his hand making Siren turn around to look at him with tear wide eyes as it turned dark when Siren's voice narrated.  
_For three years, I was used to be a guinea pig to these pitiful fools for their own sick pleasure by tearing parts of my apart, forcing tubes through my skin and giving me useless blood to drink to heal again ...not being loved by anyone while living in that hellhole, until I met her...the one who saved me from that place._

* * *

A year has passed as Siren now fourteen wearing a white gown which was ripped in some parts, was sitting in the white room on a bed that didn't look comfy enough with her hair covering her face when a voice appeared on the intercom "Are you alright?" causing Siren to look up reply "Who is this?".  
"I'm Diva, I want to help you get out and take revenge on those people who would experiment on a creature who is more powerful than those humans" replied the voice making Siren widen her eyes as she got up and said the window "You could do that?" when the voice answered "No but you can. Just breathe in and let out a scream that you held onto these many years.".  
Confused by this but she stood away from the window and once she was in the middle, Siren breathed in as she opened her mouth to let out the loudest scream.  
As she screamed loudly, the window started cracking slightly until it exploded into tiny pieces causing Siren to stop screaming and quickly shielded herself with her arms as the glass fell to the ground.  
Once the glass stopped falling, Siren then dropped her hands on the side when she saw Diva standing behind the window with a smile had her hand out towards Siren who stared at her until she grabbed her hand as Diva pulled her out.  
Once she was on the other side, Siren saw that there was three people were standing beside Diva.  
The first was a woman with pale white skin, golden eyes, short dark green hair that curls slightly with three red spike-like hair clips on the left side of her head wearing a black dress with puffy shoulders, white puffy glove thing on her right wrist, long black glove on her left arm, a black dragon wing on her shoulder and long black boots.  
The second was a young girl with long puffy pink hair, long elf ears, red eyes and wearing a black suit with white armour on her chest that had a round crystal in the middle with yellow patterns and shoulders with white boots.  
The third was a man with long black hair that was slicked back, green eyes and wearing a green/black amour with a black/green overcoat was holding a golden staff with glowing blue orb on the top.  
"Loki is there any exits?" Diva asked the man known as Loki replied "Yes but there are two guards there." when the young girl just giggled replied "Come on Loki, we can get pass them" making the man roll his eyes until the woman said in a monotone "We should hurry or else.".  
As she said that, two suited men with guns ran towards them as one of them yelled "Stop or we'll shoot!" causing Diva to roll her eyes said "Siren didn't you want to drink from humans instead of blood packs?" causing Siren to widen her eyes which started glowing red with slitted pupils until she snarled, quickly ran towards the two men and grabbed their faces with her hands.  
Then with both hands, Siren crushed their faces as blood spilled out onto her face as she grinned sinisterly and dropped the bodies onto the ground making Loki say to Diva "Well that was unexpected." causing Diva to giggle replied "But of course Loki, she is one of the night children." then Siren ran off leaving a trail of bloodbath behind her.

* * *

After causing mayhem in the asylum and there was a lot of bodies strewn on the ground, Siren covered in blood was now in the office where she had the man who had sent her to this hell hole by the throat in his office as he struggled to breath rasped "But...how? I thought that drugging you would stop your pureblood powers!" making Siren reply with a grin widening with her eyes slowly turned into slits "I just have a way to stop the drug." and with that, she crushed the man's windpipe with enough force, it caused his neck to snap with a loud crack.  
Then dropping the unmoving body to the ground, Siren felt her knees give away and fell to the ground with a soft thud as she put her hands to her face while Diva appeared behind her.  
While sniffing loudly in her hands as her shoulders shook slightly, Siren felt arms wrapped around her shoulders causing her to take her hands off her face as Diva whispered in her ear "I know how you feel Siren...being treated like a thing that humans can use as an experiment but now you will never go through it again.".  
At this, Siren felt tears stinging her eyes as she turned around to face Diva when she hugged her tightly while crying loudly enough as Diva started humming soothingly to her ear as she started stroking her hair gently.  
As this happened, the other three looked through the door while there was sobbing echoing through the room, ending the chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 1 and Siren just went ape shit on those people :/ also I could imagine Diva acting like a mother to Siren because I think even though her twin daughters are living with Saya's adopted brother, she would have a mother-type aura or something like that after being reborn.  
Also I put Dark Precure in there was because I thought that Nova and her are types of people that Siren would get to know alot along with Loki as well because of the shit he had gone through with Odin who didn't tell him he was adopted :/**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

After the incident, Siren was now staying with Diva and the rest in an abandoned house somewhere outside a quiet Japanese town where it was cloudy.  
Inside the house, Nova wearing a different outfit that was a black dress with long sleeves and black shoes was rolling around on the ground while Loki wearing a black suit and blazer was sitting on the dusty couch reading a book.  
Nova continued rolling on the ground making strange noises until a anime red angry mark appeared on Loki's head causing him to slam his book with both hands as he asked "Must you make that annoying sound?" making Nova roll on her face replied with a muffle "I'm bored...how long is it when I can play with Siren-san?".  
"Diva is still fixing Siren up so it won't be long." Loki answered while pinching the top of his nose which Nova groaned loudly on the floor.  
Upstairs, Diva with her hair down wearing a long white dress with a ribbon across the waist and matching shoes was brushing Siren's hair now fixed with the fringe on the right side and wearing a black long sleeved night gown with black ballet slippers who is looking at the huge dressing table mirror.  
"Diva...?" started Siren causing Diva to say "Mmm...what's wrong?" making Siren not sure what to say until she said "I was wondering...if something like this happened to my big sister or something?".  
Diva stopped in mid brush causing Siren to ask in surprise "Are you alright?" when Diva didn't say anything until she said "Nothing really happened to your big sister...she had a normal childhood except she didn't have alot of friends and her adopted family always left her alone to go onto their adventures".  
Siren bit her lip slightly and asked "Did you ask my aunt about this?" which Diva replied "Yes," as she continued brushing Siren's hair.  
Back downstairs, there was knocking at the front door causing Nova who was still on the ground jump up on her feet and ran over to the door.  
Once she was at the door, Nova gripped the door handle and opened the door wide to reveal Lucy who had her long hair up in a pony was wearing a red suit blazer with a creamy top underneath it, red mini-skirt and red heels.  
Nova turned white when she saw Lucy looking down at her with a raised eyebrow until Loki came to the front and said "Ah Miss Roséheart, what brings you here?" while looking at Lucy.  
"To see my darling niece of course. Where is she?" asked Lucy as she barged past Nova who was shaking when Loki said "She's upstairs with Diva...also take your shoes off, it disrespectful in Japanese traditions.".  
Rolling her eyes, Lucy quickly took her heels off and went up the stairs, leaving Nova to turn chibi with her soul coming out her mouth said in a child-like voice "She's so scary." making Loki pat her on the head said "How about I make something while we wait, okay?".  
Nova quickly recovered as she said happily with a cat-like smile "Hai" while lifting her arm up and the two went into the kitchen.  
Upstairs, Lucy was hugging Siren tightly causing Siren to spin her arms around while she said "AH! Auntie Lucy, you're crushing me...help me, Diva!" until Lucy holds her back by her shoulders "I know that I was never there when you were in that *place*...there was something that I had to do but I will always be here for you darling".  
When Lucy said this, Siren looked up at her and asked "What about Big sister? Shouldn't we go and take her back with us?" making Diva look at Lucy with a strange looking in her face.  
This made Lucy sigh at this and said while looking at Siren in the eyes "Siren...the thing is that, your Big sister doesn't act like a pureblood...she's acts...".  
Pausing at this, Siren wasn't too sure what she was going to say when Lucy said the last words which would cause Siren to dislike humans even more.  
"More human and she doesn't even know that she's a pureblood."  
Siren widened her eyes at this as she pulled herself away from Lucy said "You're lying! M...maybe Big sister is just pretending to act like this so she can crush those humans that she lives with".  
As tears poured down Siren's eyes as sad music played in the background, Lucy shook her head which made Siren bow her head until she pushed past Lucy and ran out the door, making Diva try to run after her when Lucy said "Leave her...once she calms down, I want you to get something.".  
Diva looked at Lucy and nodded her head while looking out the open door with a sad look.  
Running down the stairs, Siren went into the hall as she opened the door then ran out while slamming the door making Nova and Loki come out the kitchen with confused faces as they looked at each other.  
It was raining outside but Siren didn't care, she kept running and running until finally she stopped at a huge oak tree as she placed her hand on the trunk.  
Clutching her hand tightly on the oak which caused her nails to cut into her palm as blood spilled down her hand, Siren had her head bowed down as her whole body shook until she threw her head back with tears spilling down her cheeks and screamed loudly while showing her fangs, causing some seagulls to fly into the sky.  
Inside the house, Diva and the others were waiting in the living room for Siren until the front door opened causing Diva to stand up as Siren came into the living room, all wet from the rain and covered head to foot in a dark coloured marks.  
"Siren, we were so worried after what we said to you. I thought you would have..." trailed Lucy when she noticed blood spilling down onto the carpet making the rest except Diva who slightly smirked, saw something in Siren's grip.  
Nova went a bit closer towards Siren when she saw a head of a young girl making her gasp in surprise and fall into the ground with fearful eyes while Loki widened his eyes in horror as he said "Siren what are you doing...holding a head in your hand?".  
Siren with blank eyes lifted the head up and looked at it as she said "Oh this...I wanted to take my anger out and she was at a wrong time for it to happen.".  
Loki was disgusted while Nova covered her mouth when Diva said with a gleeful smile "I wonder what will happen in the future." making Lucy smirk at this statement.

* * *

After that, Siren started wearing more black gothic Lolita dresses and wore make-up as she would hunt at night to get blood which she would kill in the most brutal way.  
At the house, Loki was reading a book as he was sitting on the couch, while Nova was asleep on the ground like a cat when the door opened revealing Siren wearing a plain headband on her head, black eye shadow with eyeliner on both eyes, a short puffy sleeved black with grey Lolita dress with black lacy finger-less gloves, black and grey stripped tights and black boots with buckles came into the living room.  
"So did you find something to eat?" Loki asked without looking away from his book making Siren sigh replied "Meh, this one tasted like dirt." as she sat on the edge of the couch, started swinging her legs up and down boredly.  
Loki rolled his eyes at this, until Lucy who was wearing a white creamy shirt with a old fashioned collar, red trousers and red heels came down the stairs making Siren turn her head around when Lucy said "Siren, would you like to come to England? I just need to do something there.".  
Siren thought for a minute, while putting her index finger on her lip until she turned around with a grin on her face said "Well..." making Loki raise an eyebrow at Lucy who just grinned.

* * *

In London, it was pouring heavily with rain as Siren and Lucy both holding umbrellas (Red for Lucy and black with grey ribbons for Siren) up their heads walked through the streets which was quiet at that time of night.  
"Where are we going? asked Siren with curiosity while Lucy just said "You'll see," making her wonder what will happen.  
Now outside of London, the two kept walking through the woods until Siren saw a huge estate coming to view which made her stop in her tracks and stared in awe when Lucy called out "Hurry up Siren!".  
Siren saw Lucy already there at the estate so she quickly ran over there with her pureblood speed towards Lucy.  
Once she got there, Lucy pointed at the window of the estate making Siren confused but went over there to look through the window and when she did, gasped in surprise at what she saw.  
Through the window, was a girl who looked a lot like her with light brown hair to her shoulders instead, wearing a pink jumper, skinny jeans and purple slippers along with white and pink glasses on sitting in the kitchen reading a book...alone.  
She also had a black choker with a round pink jewel hanging and on her right wrist, had a plain silver bracelet with the same sign like on Siren's ring on the front.  
"Is she...?" started Siren, still watching the girl reading, had a sad look on her face as she read her book which Lucy replied "Yes. She is your older twin sister...your parents were going to call her Lauren but after they died, she was named after a lollipop...Lolly.".  
Siren put both hands on the window as she stared longingly to be with her sister when Lucy said while putting her hand on Siren's shoulder "We should be getting back now.".  
So turning away from the window, Lucy led away Siren away but when they walked away from the estate, Siren turned to have one more look at the estate with a tear drop spilling down her cheek as aunt and niece travelled back to London, ending the chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 2 is up and there's gonna be alot more gore in the next chapter as Siren slowly succumbs to madness and hatred towards humans. I also could imagine Loki as the older brother, Dark Precure as the family friend, Nova as the younger sister and Diva as a one parent in the household :/  
See you guys in the next chapter :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

The next few days, while living with Diva and the others had made Siren know alot more about them.  
Diva was like Siren as she was locked in a tower and was being made a experiment when her twin sister whose name was called Saya let her out, so Diva killed the person who made her and her sisters into experiments, however her twin sister had killed her in 2007 when she had done a concert along with her twin daughters being taken away from her when she died, so Siren thought of her as a mother she didn't have.  
Loki however, was from another world where Viking lore was real...Loki was jealous of his adopted brother being made king while also finding out he was adopted as his adopted father didn't tell him, so he tried to seize the throne when his adopted father went into a sleep, however his brother intervened and so tried again to take over the human world but was stopped once again by his brother along with some allies which made Siren and Loki get along well.  
But Siren wasn't too sure about Dark Precure and Nova except they were created from their good counterparts which still she got along with them.  
However knowing more about her family, Lucy told Siren that she was kicked out by her family and that Siren's mother didn't do nothing to stop it happening which made Siren not too sure about her mother, making her think that she was heartless.  
But what Lucy didn't tell her, was that her real mother was a really kind hearted who also wanted to get along with humans with her old pureblood friends from Japan but were killed by their brother (A/N) Can't tell who but you may know them from Vampire Knight).  
"I'm sooo bored!" moaned Siren now wearing a black nightgown that had long sleeves with grey puffy shoulders and black ribbon, rolled on her bed which had a black duvet and pillow with grey ribbons until she went on her back thought to herself.  
_Maybe I could sneak out and have a quick snack without Diva or Aunt Lucy noticing?  
_Then with that, Siren jumped on her feet and quickly got dressed into a tight sleeved pure black gothic Lolita dress, black leggings, grey boots with black laces tied to the top along with a thin ribbon tied around her neck into a bow and a plain black hair band.  
Looking at herself in the mirror that was hanging on a wall, Siren was happy with the way she looked and quietly walked towards the window without making the others hear it.  
Once she was close to the window, Siren opened without making a noise as she jumped down to the ground and landed safely on her feet then she ran off into town.  
In town, Siren was walking through the streets since it cloudy so she can go through town easily.  
As she walked, Siren went past a family who came back from somewhere causing her to stop as she turned her head around to see the family happy with each other.  
This made Siren clench her hands tightly into a fist as she bowed her head down thought to herself _How dare they do this in front of me...feeling happy...__**I WON'T FORGIVE ANYONE WHO IS HAPPY!**_  
As she was shaking badly with anger, Siren suddenly smelt something so she lifted her head up with bits of hair covering half of her face when she glowered at two men standing in her way.  
"Hey cutie why are you out here alone?" said one with a grin while the other put a arm around Siren's shoulder said "How about you come with us to have a little fun?".  
As the two men led Siren into an alley way, Siren smirked evilly with her fangs growing slightly over her lips as her eyes glowed bright red with cat-slitted pupils.

* * *

A few hours later, Siren came back to the house covered in blood as she started licking bits of blood on her head when a voice said "Do you know what time it is?" causing Siren to whip her head towards the living room to see Lucy sitting on the chair with one leg over the over and tapping her red-painted nails on the arm rests.  
"I was hungry and you know what I'm like when I'm hungry." replied Siren boredly as she checked her nails for any dirt causing Lucy to go into her face quickly which made Siren jump in surprise at how fast she came up while Lucy's eyes turned bright red with cat-slitted pupils.  
"Listen if the humans find out that the deaths were caused by vampires, then we shall be driven out by them. It has always happened to our family in the past years so please take more care about this" said Lucy making Siren nod at this, causing Lucy's eyes to go back green/brown again.  
Then she sat back down on the couch while putting a hand on her head said "I'm sorry about that...in the family, we are quick to get into anger easily" making Siren look at her when Lucy said "Also I will be leaving again so I won't see you in the next couple of years.".  
With that, Lucy stood up again and hugged Siren who had a blank look on her face then walked away leaving Siren standing in the living room alone while clenching her hands tightly.

* * *

Then after that, the next three years have past, but Siren had not heed the warning that her aunt had warned and had become emotionless after killing many people causing Diva and the others to keep moving to different places while looking after Siren's needs.  
In a small castle, Siren now sixteen was sitting on the window still wearing a black long sleeved nightgown as she looked out the window when she saw people her own age playing around outside, causing her to clench her hand to her chest.  
Then the door to the room opened and Diva poked her head out with a small smile said "Siren, I got something for you" making Siren turn around to look at her when Diva pulled out a china doll (The same one that was in the Vampire Saga 2).  
"I found her when I was out walking so I thought she would give you company" Diva said as she sat down on the huge bed causing Siren to get up and sit beside her who took the doll out of her hands when she said in a monotone "It's cute...thank you.".  
Diva sighed at this and put her hand on Siren's shoulder said "I know you're angry at your aunt for not letting you out to see your twin but it's too dangerous for you because of hu..." but was interrupted as Siren stood up in anger said "Hah let those fools try to kill a pureblood...oh wait they can't because they don't have the objects to do it.".  
Then with that, Siren walked towards the brick wall and with her nails scratched the wall with them making a horrible screeching noise as it left nails marks on it causing Diva to cringe at this while Siren turned around with a huge grin appearing on her lips as her eyes started glowing red with cat-slitted pupils.  
"I'll show them what would happen if they mess with a vampire." she said and then lifted her arms apart while laughing sadistically causing Diva to have a blank look in her face.

* * *

Later on that night, five girls had broken in the castle to see if it was haunted as one of them said in slight fear "Are you sure we should do this? What if someone catches us?" making another say with a scoff "Oh come off it, we just wanted to see what it was like inside and let me tell you...it's freaking big.".  
As the girls started walking away, the first girl was left behind when all of the sudden, heard heavy breathing in her ear causing beads of sweat to appear on her face as she slowly turned around with wide eyes to see a pale face covered by long light hair that was all messy, making the girl gasp.  
While the four were walking in the corridor, they heard a loud scream causing them to stop in their tracks as they turned around to see a pale figure wearing a white nightgown was walking slowly towards them dragging something behind it.  
The girls started trembling in fear until one of them noticed that the object that the figure was dragging was their friend who had her throat teared opened and blood was spilling down on the floor as the figure with its head bowed, was swaying slightly while walking.  
Then the figure stopped walking once it was close enough to the girls making them shake in fear as it lifted its head up to reveal its face covered by shadows except the eyes were glowing red with the pupils were slitted like a cats.  
"Die," said the figure to the girls who stared in horror at the figure when all the sudden, blood spilled onto the walls like red paint as laughter sadistically echoed into the castle walls.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

Siren, whose dress was covered with bits of blood, was sleeping soundly in her bed while Loki, Diva and Nova watched her sleep.  
"So I guess you let her have a midnight snack, last night?" asked Loki to Diva who just smirked in response which made Nova get confused by that when Diva noticed that Siren's hair was getting messier looking, making her sigh slightly said "I better get her hair cut so that it doesn't have split ends in it".  
This caused Loki to roll his eyes at her when Diva went to wake her up for her hair done.

* * *

Later on, Siren with her hair more cleaner looking was reading books on her bed while having a cup of tea beside the bed and the doll sitting beside her.  
As she was reading, Siren had a sad look in her face when she remembered the sad look in her twin sister's face then so she bowed her head while her hair covered half her face said to herself "I'll be the one with Big sister...no one else but me".  
At this, Siren lifted herself up from the bed and started giggling sinister while a evil glint in both eyes which started glowing red slightly with a grin spreading across her face when there was a knock on the door.  
"Come in" said Siren as she turned around to the door with a completely blank face and Diva came in carrying some food on a tray said with a smile "I thought you would be a bit peckish, so I brought you up some food.".  
When Diva was about to put the tray on the bed, Siren asked "Did you always wanted to be with your big sister, Diva?" causing said person to stop midway with an abrupt stop which made Siren, but then Diva sighed as she straightened up after putting the tray on the bed.  
"A long time ago but I think it's too late to change it now after big sister killing me, but I did remember before dying that she cried loudly and that she wanted to die with me...I'm really glad that she didn't though." said Diva with shadows covering her face causing Siren to look at her with a surprised look.  
While Siren wasn't sure what to say at the moment when suddenly she sniffed loudly causing Diva to look up and watch her as Siren continued sniffing.  
"There's someone trying to get in again," said Siren causing Diva to look up at her with a raised eyebrow until she smirked evilly as she said "Well how about you show them not to interrupt something important?".  
This made Siren blink a couple of times until a grin started spreading across her face and her eyes were slightly narrowed as they slowly glowed red while her pupils dilating slightly when she said "Alright, I'll welcome them to it".

* * *

Suddenly blood spilled on the walls as Siren kept slashing her nails on a young couple's bodies in the corridor with a maddening look on her face while blood splattered on her face.  
A few hours passed by, Siren stopped stabbing the now mutilated bodies with her whole body covered in blood as she sat against the wall while covering her face with bloodied hands.  
_I will find a way to have big sister forever and no one will stand in my way or they will face my wrath_ thought Siren in her head and she takes her hands off her face which revealed to have a dark expression with rage filled narrowed eyes.

* * *

"...Siren, did you kill another bunch of people again?" asked Loki to Siren who was lying upside down on her bed with her hair fully touching the ground when she placed her hands on the ground then lifted her back upwards until she did an acrobat back flip off the bed and landed on her feet gently on the ground with her arms out to keep her balanced.  
Siren then turned her head slightly over her shoulder and replied with a slight smirk "Maybe...but they came here first without getting invited in" causing Loki to roll his eyes at this until he said "Your aunt will be arriving soon. So you may have to get ready before she arrives.".  
At this, Siren stuck her tongue out slightly as she went to the en-suit bathroom to get ready for when Lucy arrives.  
A hour later coming out the en-suite, Siren now wore a different black gothic dress which had a long frilly skirt, long sleeves with puffy shoulders, a bow in the middle of the dress, a lacy corset, black tights and black buckled boots.  
She had a black hair band with a grey rose on the right side and a lacy black necklace around her neck.  
"What do you think?" Siren asked while twirling around making Diva who was waiting for her, clapped as she said with a smile "So pretty and the dress goes well with your skin".  
This caused Siren to giggle happily with her eyes as she stopped twirling closed while Loki just rolled his eyes asked "Now can we go downstairs?".  
Downstairs, Lucy wearing a red business suit and red high heeled shoes with her hair tied in a high ponytail was sitting at the round oak table in the dining room while drinking tea from a rose patterned cup as Nova dressed in a black dress watched.  
When Lucy was about to have another sip of a tea, Siren with Loki and Diva came walking in the dining room causing Lucy to smile brightly with red pouty lips said "Siren, how are you?".  
Then she got up from her seat and ran over to Siren while hugging her tightly when Diva asked "So what brings you here?" causing Lucy to break the hug replied as she looked at Diva.  
"I found a better place to stay in Romania, it's not that great but it's quiet and if someone tries to sneak in...Siren can grab them for a snack.".  
This made Nova, Siren, Loki, Diva and Dark Precure (who just arrived at the time) surprised by this as Siren asked "Why in Romania?".  
Lucy just smiled sadly as she replied "It was my old home before we got chased out by the villagers" making Siren widen her eyes at this until they narrowed in anger.  
"If they try to do the same thing, I'll show them what will happen when they mess with a pureblood." she said causing Lucy to smile darkly but hid it from the others except Dark Precure who just watched until Loki said "So when do we leave?"...

* * *

Travelling in the train to Romania was easier for Siren as she had to hide from the sun in case her skin got burnt but Loki asked if they got have black curtains for the windows.  
Sitting in the compartments, Siren was wearing a black gothic long sleeved with grey lace around the wrists, petticoat dress that went to her knees, white socks with black ribbons on the side and black high heeled Round toe shoes that had a black buckle, along with a small black bow-hat that had a huge grey ribbon around it with a grey rose on it on her head.  
She also had grey eye-shadow with black mascara, black lipstick and black coloured nails.  
While looking at her ring, Siren had a sad look when Diva wearing the dress she first met Siren** (*It's the same dress she wore when she killed Riku in Blood+*)** said "So what shall we do when we arrive?".  
Looking up to face Diva, Siren smiled evilly as she replied "Something that I can sink my teeth into, maybe?" causing Diva to smirk back with her eyes glowing blue slightly when Loki appeared wearing a black suit with a green scarf.  
Also Nova wearing a black long sleeved knee length dress appeared along with Dark Precure wearing just a cloak so she can hide her wing came in as well.  
"So how long do we have left?" asked Nova as she jumped on Loki's head happily making him eye twitch slightly replied "Not long but can you get off my head?".  
So while Nova got off her head, Siren was peeking through the window a bit to see that the sun was setting slowly as she remembered something happy when she was younger before her adopted mother went crazy.

_(Flashback)  
"Oka-san, look what I found!" said a five year old Siren who had ringlets in her long hair, was wearing a cute white dress with a black ribbon on the front, white socks and black buckled shoes while running up to a woman with long black hair tied so she can see better, amber eyes and wearing a white dress with an apron around it.  
The woman turned around with a smile as she went on both knees with her arms outwards said "What did you find?" while Siren jumped into her arms and giggled happily.  
"I found a black rose...can you grow them?" Siren asked while opening her little hands to reveal a black rose that was fully bloomed making the woman surprised by this as she took the rose said "Well I think you can dye them so that they can be black but the meaning for it is...".  
But the woman stopped causing Siren to turn her head slightly in confusion asked "What is it? Is it bad?" making the woman smile uncertainly replied "It means death...but it's silly and anyway how about we show it to your father and sister?".  
At this, Siren giggled as she smiled with her eyes closed and with that the two walked back to a village while holding hands when Siren said "I love you Oka-san..." causing it to echo and echo until...  
(End of Flashback)_

"Siren?" asked Diva snapping Siren out of her thoughts and so she turned around to look at Diva looking at her with a worried look making Siren reply with a small smile "Sorry, just remembering something that was so long ago.".  
This made Diva frown at this until the train suddenly stopped then an intercom voice said in the room "The train has arrived now at Romania. Please pick your luggage and please don't leave anything behind.".  
So the five got up and went to get their luggage outside at the train station.  
Outside in the train station, Siren was holding a black frilly umbrella with grey ribbons around it in one hand while holding a large suitcase in the other as she asked Diva who was carrying two other suitcases in both hands "Did Aunt Lucy say about a ride?".  
"She said that a car will be waiting" replied Loki as he, Nova and Dark Precure walked up towards them also carrying suitcases making Siren nod at this when there was a horn beeping causing the five to look over to see Lucy waving out the window in a pure black car while wearing sunglasses.  
This made the five look at each other with surprised looks until Siren shrugged and they trekked towards the car where Lucy was waiting for them.

* * *

**Had to resubmit chapter 4 again, so I'll need to fix the other chapters Yay...not.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

In the car, Siren was looking out the window as they passed through a forest causing Diva who was sitting at the back beside Siren, Nova and Dark Precure, to ask with confusion "How long is it to the mansion?".  
Lucy while driving, replied "Not long to go but why don't you guys enjoy the view out the windows?".  
A couple of hours later, the car drove passed a village and as it passed it, Siren noticed that Lucy's hands were turning white while clenching the steering wheel tightly making her ask "Is something wrong Aunt?".  
"...nothing really, just remembering what happened here," trailed Lucy causing Siren to look at the others who shrugged their shoulders in response which made Siren raise an eyebrow at them.  
Now finally out the village, there was a trail going through the forest that lead somewhere and as they were going through the forest, Siren had her face placed against the window causing her face to get squashed in process.  
This was noticed by Nova who giggled loudly as she saw Siren with her face squashed causing Diva to giggle as well while Dark Precure and Loki had blank stares when watching the girls being random.  
A couple of hours later, they were finally out the forest and out the opening where a huge mansion stood in the middle of nowhere with many windows and a couple of towers which one of them was much bigger than, in the middle of the snow and mountains. Siren and Nova pressed their faces as they watched the mansion getting closer while driving towards it causing Siren to gasp in awe.  
"That was your mansion?" she asked to Lucy who replied as she watched where she was driving "Yes, when I was alot younger before _it_ happened.".  
This made Siren look at the front mirror to see Lucy's face darkening causing her to be surprised by this as she tried to figure out the pieces.

* * *

Then finally, Lucy parked the car in front of the mansion then the five got out the car and stood in front of the huge wooden doors as Lucy pulled out a huge metal key out her pocket with the handle bit was shaped like a rose.  
Placing the key into the keyhole and turning it, there was a small clicking noise that made everyone know that it was now open and Lucy opened the door while taking the key out then putting it back into her pocket as the rest went inside. Inside the mansion, it looked perfectly cleaned except it was all dusty around with lots of bookshelves, a huge spiral staircase, silver amour and many paintings around the entrance.  
"It's not much, but it's quiet and no one comes here anymore but if they do...then they're in for a big surprise." Lucy said with a slight evil grin as she walked in too causing the others to stare at her in confusion until Siren understood what she meant by that.  
_She must really hate these humans then I do..._ thought Siren while she and Nova ran upstairs to check the other rooms in the mansion.

* * *

A few hours later after checking out the rooms, Siren with Nova were walking through the corridor when she noticed a door at the far end of the corridor causing her to wonder what type of door it was, Siren ran down the corridor making Nova ran after her as she yelled "Siren...what are you doing?".  
At the end of the hall, the two girls stopped in front of the door to see it had a gold pattern across it with a metal handle, so putting one hand on the metal handle, Siren opened the door which made a loud creaking noise.  
Once fully opening the door, Siren peeked in to see it was totally dark but since her senses are stronger than humans, she saw a spiral staircase going away up to one of the towers...maybe?  
"Nee Siren," said Nova causing Siren to look at her as she continued "I wonder where the staircase would take us?" which made Siren smirk slyly replied "One way to find out.".  
Then she ran up the stairs making Nova blink a couple of times until she ran after Siren while shouting "Come back Siren-san...you don't know if the floorboards will be wrecked!".  
But Siren kept running up the swirl stairs, wondering what she would find up there.  
Finally, Siren and Nova were standing on top of the stairs to see another door with a rose design around it making Siren go towards it while holding her hand outwards to the silver handle then clenched it tightly.  
Once doing that, Siren pulled the handle down then opened the door causing it to creak loudly since it hadn't been used for years until she opened it fully. Once the door was opened, Siren and Nova walked in to see it used to be a bedroom which has a huge king-sized with a black quilt on it, black curtains hanging down from wooden posters on each side of the bed, a hanging mirror with gold around it, a book shelve and other things in it.  
Gasping in awe, Siren stood in the middle and span around as she giggled happily with her eyes closed until a voice said "You like it then?" making Siren stop abruptly while she whipped her head to see Lucy standing against the door with her arms crossed.  
"It was supposed to be the room for my little brother if we still lived here, so I cleaned it up and made it to your liking," she said while walking into the room towards Siren who was wondering what she meant by that until Lucy continued. "But those fools down in the village had to barge in our home, demanding that we leave or else they'll burn it...we never hurt a soul at all, we just took what we wanted and returned them home but no...they thought that they'll turn into vampires...so we left and now look has happened to my home...a haunted house that people think it's funny entering in here,".  
At those words, Lucy clenched her hands tightly while looking down to the ground causing Siren to widen her eyes in shock until slowly...her eyes suddenly darken with anger causing Nova to look slightly scared as Siren said "Oh I'll show them what's going to happen if they try to do that...yes I will,".  
Then with that, Siren started giggling with her hand on her mouth until she burst out with sinister laughter causing Nova to wonder what will happen next while Lucy with her head bowed, just grinned slyly as Siren's laughter echoed through the tower.

* * *

**Yes I just remembered that this chapter was in at all, put the wrong one in, so here's the one everyone was looking for ^_^;**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

Now getting used to the mansion in Romania, Siren would usually look out the window of the tower as she watched what was happening around her then she would go downstairs to the dining room to feed on blood packs that Loki would take from the nearest town that was further away from the village.  
However, after having a taste of human blood in the body, Siren would spit it out with disgust so Diva would go into the village to get live blood that she would prefer.  
Then Dark Precure would train Siren so she can fight better against enemies that would want to kill her and Nova would teach her how to use a sword to practice as well.  
After that, Loki and Diva would teach Siren how to use her pureblood powers so she can understand it more.  
One afternoon, Lucy had just arrived in the mansion wearing a different red outfit which was a short sleeveless dress with a black blazer that had the sleeves rolled up to the elbow and red high-heeled shoes, when she heard a noise in the ballroom.  
_What the blazes is going on?_ she thought to herself while running towards the ballroom which was somewhere else. Then finally finding the ballroom, Lucy burst through the doors to see that Siren while wearing her usual gothic Lolita outfit, was using her sonic-scream on some dummies that Diva found somewhere causing that objects to go flying and bash into a wall near the huge fireplace at the end of the hall. Siren panted slightly with her head bowed until she looked up as sje glared angrily with her hair falling down in front of her face until Lucy's voice called out to her "So you finally mastered your powers, huh?".  
This made Siren turn around to look at Lucy as she said with a smirk "I learned alot more, I can also change my appearance into someone similar," causing Lucy to look confused until suddenly, Siren's appearance changed to Loki's appearance.  
Lucy jaw dropped in shock as Siren giggled then said with Loki's voice "So what do you think?" causing Lucy to snap out of it while she said with a smirk "I think you're getting alot better,".  
Siren smiled widely as she changed back to her original appearance when Nova's voice shouted "Siren-chan, I want to show you something quickly!" causing Siren to say to Lucy while looking at her "Well I better get going or else Nova is going to be jumping around walls,".  
As she was about to walk away, Lucy stopped her by pulling out a book from behind her making Siren look at it in confusion when Lucy said "It's a guide to different purebloods in the world. Seven in each country, which isn't really alot, is there?".  
Siren without saying a word as she lifted a hand up to take a book from Lucy's hand and held it against her chest while she looked at her when Nova's voice shouted again causing Siren to wave goodbye with one arm then ran off.  
When Siren left, Lucy was staring after her with a strange look until she turned around and swiftly disappeared out the hall.

* * *

Later on, Siren was reading the book as she was sitting on the window still when she looked up with a thoughtful look on her face as she thought to herself while putting her hand underneath her chin.  
_I wonder what it would have been like if my sister and I were together? It would have been very different..._  
Then an image appeared in Siren's head showing her and her older twin laughing happily while wearing similar white dresses with long hair which tears spill down her cheeks.  
"Why couldn't we stay together?!" sobbed Siren as her shoulders shook while now clenching her hands against the book and bowed her head as she cried silently when a single tear drop fell on the book that was still on her lap.  
This was noticed by Diva, Nova, Dark Precure and Loki who were all watching the scene with shadowed faces until Siren lifted her head up as she narrowed her eyes with a glare at the window thought to herself _If anyone tries to befriend my sister...I will kill them all and I shall be the only one to be with sister forever._  
Then she stood up from the still with clenched eyes as she glared at the four with narrowed eyes said "I'm starting to feel hungry now..." and with a dark smirk, Siren continued while her eyes slowly turned crimson with the pupils shrinking cat-like.  
"And make it well fresh...it's how I like my snacks to be when they try to run from a pureblood,".  
Diva without turning around smiled as she said without looking at the rest, "You heard Siren, fetch her a snack quickly." causing the other three to disappear into the shadows behind the door while leaving Diva and Siren alone.  
Then Diva walked up to Siren who was still standing as she said "Do you want to go for a rest until they return with your meal?" causing Siren to yawn widely with her eyes closed and her fangs showing slightly replied while walking "Yes I think you're right, see you in a bit.".  
Once Siren had left, Diva then looked out the window as she said to herself "Will your plan to be for trying to get your older niece to join you and kill her future allies work?" then she looked at her reflection which showed her eyes glowing brightly blue and her smirking away evilly.

* * *

**Hey guys, Chapter six is submitted finally...I couldn't be really bothered submitting stories but I will soon :) so I shall see you guys later.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

_**(Time Skip)**_

_**One year later**_

"So it seems Lucy has failed trying to get her niece into the dark side and has been sent away somewhere to regain her sanity huh? Well I should have known that Lucy would bail out of it." said Diva as she, Dark Precure, Loki and Nova were walking down the staircase to the basement causing Dark Precure to reply "Yes the niece was too strong to be lead into the darkness...will we have to tell Siren that Lucy was trying to get her big sister into our side and failed?".  
Without turning around, Diva just replied "I don't think she will be happy." once they stood in the basement to see a human web-like cocoon sticking onto the wall with a human shaped crawled inside it.  
"So how shall we find Siren?" asked Nova in confusion which Loki said "Let's just say, we brought her a snack she would like.".  
This made Nova stick her tongue out in disgust when Diva walked towards the web-like substance and once in front of it, Diva held out her hand while held a knife in the other causing the three to wonder what she was doing, until Diva slashed her hand with the knife.  
Diva then clenched her hand a couple of times causing blood to slowly seep out the wound and wiped the blood on the cocoon causing to disappear into it causing Loki to say in confusion "What are you doing Diva?".  
Smiling widely, Diva replied as she watched the wound on her hand disappeared quickly "Just something that will wake our sleeping beauty.".  
When she said that, cracks started appearing around the cocoon with small pulsating noises as inside the cocoon was slightly glowing white inside of it to show a black figure inside.  
Walking backwards to the others, Diva smiled as she said "It's like watching a butterfly hatching out its cocoon for the first time," causing Loki to reply "Yes...if it was a blood sucking butterfly." but he continued watching what was happening with the others.  
Then suddenly, two slender arms burst out the cocoon causing Nova to jump when the arms suddenly went back inside making the three except Diva confused by this.  
"Why did the arms go back in...?" started Loki when all of the sudden, the cocoon was easily ripped opened then a figure fell out to the ground with a small thump causing the others except Diva to jump at this.

**(Warning naked Siren coming up but doesn't show anything as her hair censors it lol)**

On the ground, it was revealed to be Siren who was laying face first in a heap on the ground with her hair much longer covering her pale body as there was strange clear substance on her skin.  
While watching Siren to see if there were any movements, Nova asked Diva "Should we check if she's alright?" but Diva just shook her head replied "No because if you do, she'll tear you apart to drink your blood." causing Nova to curl her lip in disgust when she said that.  
Suddenly, Siren's fingers were moving slightly causing the others to look at her until Siren lifted herself up slightly with her hands as she made a rasping noise from deep within her throat.  
Then until she slightly lifted her head up causing her hair to cover one eye but both of her eyes were glowing red with her pupils silting into a cat's as she growled at the group while showing her fangs towards them.  
Diva smiled as she walked up towards to Siren who kept growling at her until feeling a hand stroking the top of her head which was revealed to be Diva stroking her head. Siren stopped in mid-growl and looked up to Diva who was smiling gently down at her said "It's alright now...you must be very hungry now? We have a snack waiting for you with our guests".  
When saying that, the basement door opened and footsteps walked down the stairs while a girl screamed "NO! I PROMISE I WON'T BREAK IN HERE AGAIN...".  
Siren slightly turned her head to the left as she along with the others watched as six people came down the stairs were holding were holding the fifth by the arms while one person walked behind them.  
The people were revealed to be Nakago, Imhotep, Muraki, Thrax (Remember his human form resembles his virus form except has dark skin and a small beard on his chin), Colin and Luke who were holding a girl in her mid-teens by the arms as they walked towards Diva and Siren then stopped in front of them.  
Rising an eyebrow at Siren being naked even though her long hair was covering her chest, Thrax said "Should we trust this girl since she's the younger twin of our enemy?" causing Diva to reply "It's fine, now just give her the girl.".  
So both Nakago and Muraki who were holding the girl, threw her towards Siren as Diva m  
oved out the way when the girl fell to the ground with a small "oomph" while Siren watched her with hunger-filled eyes. The girl lifted herself up from the ground as she looked on in fear at Siren who was crawling towards her with her face covered by hair that fell in front, causing the girl to shake her head while saying "Please it can't be how it ends...".  
But she stopped in mid-sentence when Siren was in front of her face causing the girl to whimper loudly as she saw Siren grabbing her by the shoulders and pulled the girl towards her face. "No..." she whimpered as tears spilled down her cheeks when all of the sudden, Siren opened her jaw wide to reveal her fangs glinting slightly and leaned towards the girl's neck then...  
The girl screamed when she felt Siren bit into her throat, causing her to struggle out of Siren's grip but wasn't able to escape as Siren held her shoulders tightly while gulping loudly from the girl's blood.  
This made Nova cover her mouth in disgust while Colin turned green as everyone else just watched with interest (Muraki was watching with sadist glee when he saw blood dripping down Siren's throat) until finally, the girl's movements ceased and her head flopped backwards to reveal that her throat was completely torn apart.  
Unlatching herself from the girl's torn neck as a slight growl emitting itself out her throat; Siren was keeping a tight grip on the deceased girl's shoulders when she smiled with blood on her face while her fangs showing underneath her lips towards the others with her eyes glowing crimson red and her pupil's looking like a cat's.  
"That was yummy," she said then licked her lips to get the blood off while throwing the body to the ground and stood up with her pale back towards the readers, causing only Colin to look away (Siren is still naked remember but doesn't show anything) when Diva said "Well we better get you cleaned, hmm?".  
This made Siren smile child-like with her eyes closed causing Luke to look at her in awe while Thrax, Imhotep and Nakago were uncertain about her but Muraki seemed to already like her with Colin being terrified of what she should do.

* * *

Siren with her hair still longer than usual was wearing a long black nightgown that had long sleeves with puffy shoulders, a grey ribbons around the front of the nightgown and black slippers was sitting on the chair upside down while kicking her legs in the air in the living room.  
As she was doing that, Diva who along with the others were watching Siren kicking her legs said "Siren, your aunt is in a mental hospital because she tried to get your older twin to come to our side but her friends stopped that from happening.".  
At this, Siren stopped kicking her legs causing Colin to whisper "Should we have told her?" causing Nova to shrug her shoulders when Siren did a gymnastic technique over the chair by lifting her legs towards her head and landed on the ground easily, then she turned around to look at the others as she said "Say that again?".  
"Your aunt...has been taken to a mental hospital?" said Colin with confusion until he jumped as Siren was in front of his face asked with a smile while holding her hands behind her back "You mean that my dear sister has allies that stopped her from joining our side?".  
Not liking where this was going, Colin gulped as he replied with a nod "Y...yes..." which made Siren smile even wider at this until her expression suddenly turned dark as she narrowed her eyes to angry silts and snarled quietly, making Colin squeak loudly at this and ran behind Nakago who raised an eyebrow at this. Then turning away from the others, Siren walked towards the chair she was sitting on until she grabbed it with both hands as she lifted it in the air and threw it towards a closest window with a loud yell causing Nova and Colin to jump at this. "I think we should leave to have Siren some space, or we will get caught in it." said Diva causing the others to head out the doors while Siren started breaking things in the living room with shrieks and bangs around the room.  
This made Colin say after everyone was outside from the living room door "My word, she has a temper that I haven't seen before." causing Diva to reply "She's been through alot so please don't say anything out of turn that may cause her stress which will be hard to control.".  
At this, Colin turned pale when he remembered what Siren did to that girl as he nodded in agreement to Diva who then puts her ear to the door to hear if there were anymore noises and it was all silent making Diva say "It's alright now, she has calmed down after her little tantrum.".  
When she said that, Thrax raised an eyebrow at the word 'little tantrum' to Muraki who just looked at him with a blank look as they and the others went back into the living room to check on Siren. Once in the living room, they found the living room to be in a total wreck with everything all ripped or broken while Siren with her face against the wall breathed heavily causing her shoulders to follow the movements.  
"Siren, are you calm now?" asked Diva without moving towards her when Siren slowly turned her head around with half of her face covered by the shadows snarled "I will not let anyone near my big sister...I'll make sure of it.".  
This caused Diva to smile as she turned to look at Nakago said "Do you have anyone that you know that might help us with this type of thing?" causing Nakago reply "Yes but I need Imhotep to help me get them alive but one of them is still alive anyhow.".  
At this, Siren grinned evilly as her eyes turned crimson once again with cat-like slits said "Good, I want someone to check on big sister and bring her to me." then she giggled sinisterly with her arms held out causing the others except Muraki, Diva, Nova, Dark Precure and Loki to look at each other with strange looks, ending the chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 7 is finally up and in it, Siren meets Thrax and the rest which she finds out that her big sister has friends with her, so she decides to try keep Lolly's friends away from her which will make Siren go a bit more pyscho in later chapters :/ also I based the scene with Siren being naked from one of the Blood+ episodes with Diva in it.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

A couple of nights later, Imhotep and Nakago came back from their small quest with people that Nakago knew as Siren wearing a pure black nightgown with black ballet slippers was in the living room drinking something from the glass while sitting on a comfy seat.  
"Who are they?" she asked in the bored tone looking at the newcomers causing the small monk who was floating in the air to growl "How dare you speak to us like that. Don't you know who we are?".  
When he said that, Siren glanced at him replied "Should you really talk to me in that type of tone?" causing the monk to be taken back with a small drop of sweat spilled down his face which made the rest look at each other.  
This made Siren smile with child-like innocence causing the woman to say as she bowed slightly "We are the original Seiryuu Seven who were killed by the Suzaku Seven who are friends with your twin sister. I am Soi".  
Then two male twins bowed as the one said with the flute "I am Amiboshi and this is my little brother Suboshi." causing the other twin to nod while the man with the makeup said "I am Tomo and the monk who spoke to you in a bad tone is Miboshi. This wild beast of the man is Ashitare.".  
The man who had a wild look known as Ashitare growled in anger causing Tomo to raise an eyebrow as Nakago said "Stand down Ashitare or do you want me to whip you again?".  
This made Ashitare whimper at this when Siren widened her eyes to see that Amiboshi and Suboshi are twins causing her to stand up in rage which made everyone except Imhotep and Nakago jump at this.  
"Nakago," Siren said as she turned to Nakago with her eyes flashing red and then glared at the twins while she continued.  
"You never told me that your fellow Seiryuu seven had twins in it?".  
When she finished saying that, Siren went in front of Amiboshi who looked at her in surprise until she forcibly grabbed said person by the neck with one hand and lifted him by the neck while his feet dangled off the ground, causing her to growl angrily "Why isn't it fair that you have a twin that's always there for you? WHY?!".  
At the last words, Siren crushed Amiboshi's neck with a tight grip which made him grip his hand on her arm while gasping for breath causing Suboshi to pull out his weapon with angered eyes until Diva's voice called out "Siren, drop him now!".  
While still holding onto Amiboshi's neck, Siren turned her head to see Diva with her hair down was watching her with Loki, Dark Precure, Muraki, Thrax, Nova and Colin behind her.  
Without looking, Siren dropped Amiboshi to the ground causing him to hold his throat and dry heaving while Suboshi went on his knees to see if he was alright then with a dark look, glared at Siren who rolled her eyes as she walked away from the rest to the front.  
Once she was gone, Colin said aloud "Why is she going?" which a loud bang was heard making him cringe as Diva replied "For a snack...she gets...uptight if something goes wrong so she won't be back till later.".

* * *

Outside in the woods, a young man was walking through the dark path when he noticed a dark figure pass by him causing to wonder what it was and so followed after the figure.  
As he followed after it, what the man didn't realise that the figure was actually Siren who was trying to make him follow her so that she can have a snack.  
Finally at a lake in the middle of the woods, the man stopped as he saw Siren hiding behind a tree with her hair floating in the small wind while staring intensely into the man's eyes who stared at her in awe.  
Giggling silently, she disappeared from behind the tree causing the man to run after her.

* * *

Later on, while the others were just sitting on seats as they waited for Siren to come back when there was a bang from the door making everyone stand up from their seats, just when Siren came in with blood on her dress and face. Amiboshi, Suboshi, Miboshi, Soi, Ashitare and Colin cringed at the sight when Diva walked towards Siren said with a gentle smile "Are you feeling alot better now?", making Siren smirk as she replied while showing her fangs "Yep also I was wondering if you guys would help me find where big sister is and who her friends are, then once you find out, come back here straight away.".  
This made everyone nod at this except for Luke who had a strange expression on his face until Diva said "How about me, Thrax, Muraki, Tomo and Ashitare go find out where she is while the rest stay here?".  
Siren nodded until she noticed that her clothes were covered in blood making her say as she turned away "I better get washed then have a rest before the sun comes up.".  
This made everyone watch her walk away, then once she was gone, Suboshi said as he checked for any marks on Amiboshi's neck "I don't understand why she went berserk at the two of us? It was like she was about to crush Amiboshi's windpipe.".  
"She's just very jealous that you can see your twin while she can't." replied Diva while looking at the twins until she looked at Thrax, Muraki, Tomo and Ashitare said "Well, we better get going." causing them to nod and as they were about to exit the room, Diva turned her head to the rest as she said "Remember to always feed her or else...you might be finding yourself without blood in the next day.".  
This made Colin turn white while the others didn't say anything then she and the group left, leaving Loki to say with a bored look "Well it could happen for all we know.".  
At this, Colin turned had blue lines appear on his face when he heard Loki say that.  
In Siren's room, she was in a small bathtub that was placed in the middle of the room and was holding her knees with her arms as her hair covered most of her chest while looking at the dressing table mirror.  
As she was looking at the dressing table, Siren thought to herself _I wonder if big sister will be happy to be back with me?_ then she had an image of Lolly and herself laughing happily while running through a field full of different coloured flowers.  
While Siren smiled to herself with her eyes closed as she thought of this, until tears spilled down her face causing Siren to cry quietly with her shoulders shaking and the only person to notice this, was Soi who was peeking through the door to the room with a sad look in her face.  
Then she closed her eyes as she pulled back from the door thought _It's her own decision if she wanted to get her sister back_ then walked away and down the stairs.

* * *

**Chapter 8 is finally up and we finally met the rest of the seiryuu seven, yeah...Ashitare is back too and so I'm going to be a bit mean to him in this story since he killed Nuriko and all while there's gonna be some sweet yaoi incest between our favourite seiryuu twins :3 lol**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

In the mansion, Siren was looking at the mirror in her room to see if her appearance was alright with Soi, Dark Precure and Nova watching her. What she was wearing, is a black gothic Lolita knee-length dress that was puffy in the bottom with small puffy shoulders that had long sleeves with frills around the wrist, a black ribbon tied on her neck with a black rose on the right, long white socks that went to her knees with black ribbons on the sides and black mary-janes on. Siren smiled as she twirled around with her arms out; causing the bottom of dress to fly up slightly making Nova clap her hands with a grin said "Kirei, that dress suits your skin Siren-chan."  
making Siren stop spinning and looked at Nova with a grin back at her. "So any news from Diva yet?" Siren asked to Soi who replied "Nothing yet, but they're watching your sister's moves." causing Siren to sigh slightly as she walked towards one of the chairs and sat down with her legs over the arm rests.  
Then while putting one leg over the other, Siren asked "Where's Nakago? Isn't he meant to help you guys look after me?" causing Soi to sigh as she said "Well something must have happened...because he's been going to Japan and back for some reason. I think it must be something to do with stress about the monk who he seems smitten with.".  
Siren looked at Soi in confusion as she turned her head to one side and said "But it looks like you're not happy with it, are you?".  
Sighing that Siren know about this, Soi looked at her as she said "Well I'm very loyal to Nakago but he also doesn't see me as a woman since I act like a man because I..." and at this, she trailed away at this while her eyes slide away from Siren who said with a blank look "You love him?".  
At this, Soi whipped her head at Siren in surprise who with her eyes closed, sighed as she stood up from her seat and then looked at Soi in the face said "If he's the type of person who doesn't see you as a woman, you shouldn't even bother with him.".  
"Bu..." started Soi making Siren put a hand in front of her said "No buts, you're a very pretty woman who deserves someone who sees you as a woman, okay?" and at this, Soi was surprised at this but nodded as she knew that arguing wasn't going to work.  
Noticing the atmosphere was changed, Nova suddenly piped up "Where's the twins off too?", which Soi shrugged her shoulders and said "Well, the last I saw them...was somewhere. I don't really but they're somewhere", causing Siren to jump off her seat with a yawn as she said "I'll go find where they are. Maybe they're in the lounge?".  
So with that, Siren walked away leaving Nova and Soi to look at each other with strange looks in their faces.  
Walking through the dark corridor, Siren kept yawning loudly as she thought _After I've found them, I'm going back to bed_, when all of the sudden, she heard a clatter noise in the door that was closest to her which is the lounge making her wonder what was going on.  
_What's all this about?_ thought Siren to herself with a raised eyebrow while grabbing the door handle with her right hand, then gently turned it as she pushed the door enough and went inside.  
Inside, Siren snuck in the lounge like a cat and was about to go around the corner of the wall when she saw movement, making her stop in her tracks at this while she peered behind the wall until she gasped silently at she saw.

**(Warning: Slight Yaoi scene, just kissing, groping and skin touchy...seriously need to stop reading Yaoi manga *Bangs head on bed*)**

On the couch, Amiboshi was lying on it while Suboshi hovered him over with hunger-filled eyes making Amiboshi protest slightly "We shouldn't do this Suboshi...what if the...mph?!" but was silenced by Suboshi who placed his lips firmly on Amiboshi's.  
Siren widened her eyes at this as she watched the two twins kissing making her think in her head _Should they even be doing this? They're brothers for goodness sake!_ but she still had her eyes glued on the scene.  
With Amiboshi and Suboshi, the two broke apart as drool spilled out their tongues causing Amiboshi to pant slightly while turning his head to the side when Suboshi bent his head down near his older twin's neck and slowly licked down Amiboshi's neck making said twin arch his back with a loud gasp.  
Then Siren watched as Suboshi had one hand underneath Amiboshi's top and done something that made Amiboshi moan slightly until she realised that Suboshi was rubbing around Amiboshi's body while lifting his shirt.  
_Okay, this is a private matter between these two, so I better leave them in peace_ thought Siren as she quickly went out to leave the two who were having a very *intimate* moment with each other".

* * *

The couple of days after that, Diva, Muraki and Thrax (without Tomo and Ashitare) have returned back to the mansion from England after watching Siren's older twin sister's every move.  
"So what was she like after I last saw her?" asked Siren when she and everyone was in the lounge sitting around causing Diva to reply while wearing the same dress that Siren met her in "Well she was alot more happier because...her new friends and adopted siblings along with her adopted parents being there for her alot.".  
At this, the glass that had Siren was drinking out of with dark red liquid it, when all of the sudden, she clenched her hand so tightly around it that the glass got smashed, making the red liquid spill down her hands causing Colin to cringe at this as Siren turned her head to look at Diva asked "Anything else that I should know?".  
"Well it seems that she is going to study abroad at Cross Academy in Japan, a boarding school that has both humans and vampires in it so we sent Tomo and Ashitare to check things out from there." said Muraki while holding a tea-cup in his hands making Siren ask him "So you're a doctor? Why kind of doctor?".  
When she asked that, Muraki just smiled with his shown eye closed replied "A *special* kind of doctor. Nothing more.", causing Siren to raise her eyebrows at this but shrugged her shoulders at this, until she yawned tiredly while covering her mouth with her hand.  
Then she stood up from her seating place as she said "Since it's too sunny to hunt, I'll go to bed." and with that, Siren walked away out from the room leaving the others to watch after her then when she was gone, Colin turned to the others said "She's not very happy about her sister having fun with others.".  
In the tower room, Siren kept tossing and turning on her bed until finally she sat up straight as she thought to herself _Those people that know big sister...they need to disappear from the face of the earth so that me and big sister will be together...FOREVER!_  
At this, Siren felt tears welling in her eyes as she stood up from the bed and ran towards the black frilly curtains at the window seat, then clenched one of them tightly with both hands while screaming loudly as the tears spilled down her cheeks.  
Siren screamed and screamed while thinking to be with her big twin sister as this was noticed by Diva, Nova and Soi who were all peeking through the crack of the door with guilty faces.  
Then Soi whispered to Diva "Can't we just let Siren be with her sister?" causing Diva to whisper back "Because she needs to let her anger out on humans. Did I tell how she became like this?" making Nova look at Diva with an interest of in her face while Soi shook her head. "  
She hated her adopted family because they abused her, said mean things to her, didn't let her play with the other children or just completely ignored her. She was used to it until she finally snapped and killed her adopted mother and sister, I don't know what happened to that fat lard of an adopted father was at that time but what I do know he's hospitalised at an clinic in a village somewhere in Japan. Let's just hope he won't have to cross paths with Siren again.". When she heard this, Soi widened her eyes in shock and horror at this making her peek through the crack of the door to see Siren out cold on her bed and snoring softly, ending the chapter.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10

After a few weeks, Tomo and Ashitare have returned back to the household from their journey with little results.  
"So, Ashitare...what do you say about your failed attempt to try and get big sister to join us?" asked Siren who was in the lounge with everyone else as she sat on the chair with her legs crossed while wearing the usual black headband with grey frills and black roses on either side of the headband, a long-sleeved black Lolita dress with little frills of grey around it, black tights and black buckled boots.  
Ashitare who was slouching in the middle of the room, shook slightly as he said "Your older twin was too strong for me to handle, she went berserk when I attacked the silver haired boy so I had to run away." making Tomo shake his head slightly at this replied "Well I would have been there but since Ashitare only obeys Nakago, he just went off and tried to take your sister by force...with bad results.".  
At this, Ashitare showed the sword cut on his arm making the villains cringe at this except Siren who was not impressed by this said "You should have known that big sister would have a type of weapon to protect herself when Lucy, my aunt tried to make her join our side...but she failed as well because of something that made her snap like a twig...which I might do that to you too if you fail again.".  
Upon saying that, Ashitare shook even harder when suddenly he remembered and pulled out something from his back trouser pocket said "Hold on, I've found something that you may like." which the object was revealed to be a photo.  
As he held it out to Siren, who raised her eyebrow at this took the photo out of his hands forcibly and she held it in front of her face to look at it more closely.  
It was the picture that showed Lolly with a bunch of other people shown to be her family or friends all smiling happily in the picture.  
At this, Siren narrowed her eyes in pure rage at the photo as she said without turning her head to Ashitare "And this is something that I would like?" causing Ashitare to shake fearfully until Siren had a sudden idea in her made making her eyes widen in surprise. Then slowly, a smile started creeping along her mouth as she said "You know what...I may like this alot." causing the others to look at each other in confusion except for Diva who was smiling like she had sweets hidden in her hands.  
"You can't be serious?" said Loki in surprise while Siren stood up from the chair as she had the picture still in her hand and suddenly her appearance changed to Ozzy's appearance making Thrax widen his eyes in shock as the others were surprised by this.  
Looking at Loki with a huge smile, Siren said with Ozzy's voice "Oh I'm very serious, Loki...it's perfect, I'll use big sister's friends appearances if they're going to come here...and they're going to have the fright of their lives when they think that each other has snapped.".  
The others looked at each other with nods of agreement at this making Siren chuckle evilly at this until she lifted her head back and started laughing loudly with her mouth opened wide while lifting her arms apart causing Colin to hid behind Imhotep who just shook his head in disbelief at him.

* * *

Later on the same day, Siren in her normal appearance was feeding hungrily of a young girl that dared to come alone at the house inside her bedroom.  
As she drank the warm fluid, Siren suddenly remembered a chapter from a book about the Roséheart family history...  
one of her female ancestors would take her victim somewhere hidden then drink on her blood and finally eat the flesh. So, unlatching her mouth off the girl's neck, Siren placed the girl on the floor then with one hand, shoved it through the dead girl's chest with a small splatter sound effect as she ripped out the un-beating heart out the body.  
_What does a human heart taste like_? she thought while looking at the heart in the palm of her heart until Siren slowly opened her mouth while lifting the heart to her mouth then ripped a part of it with her teeth, and started chewing slowly when she widened her eyes in surprise.  
Then swallowing, Siren started taking another bite and another from the heart with loud chewing noises echoing in the room.  
Once she had finished the heart, Siren had blood dripping down her chin making her pant slightly while her fangs showed slightly until she started to smile sinisterly with wide eyes as her pupils shrank slightly and lifted her arms apart. That is until she had a memory in her head making Siren widen her eyes in shock at what she remembered.

_(Flashback)  
An eight year old Siren with long messy hair that covered the left side of her face and wearing a white long sleeved Victorian styled nightgown, was watching some kids playing out while she stood in front of a gate until one of them noticed.  
It was a girl the same age as Siren with long pale green hair tied up in a ponytail with the bangs on either side of her face, wearing a white strapped dress with blue shoes who ran up to Siren with a smile making Siren step back slightly until the girl said "Hey do you want to play with us? My name is Mion Sonozaki.".  
"Siren...Siren Kurenai and yes I would like to." replied Siren with a small smile and Mion opened the gate for Siren to let her out, when suddenly a hand forcibly grabbed her by the shoulder, causing Siren to whip her head around in shock to see her mother with a crazed look on her face.  
Mion was shocked by Siren's mother who looked ready to crack when she screeched to Siren "Siren, dear...why were you going to the other children? Did you think I would allow you to do this, huh?!" causing Siren to shake with fear replied "No mother...I just wanted to see what it was like to be with other children.".  
At this, Siren's mother slapped her across the face which made Siren's head go the other way while Mion gasped with shock as tears welled up her eyes until Siren's mother started dragging Siren with angry mumbles, but Siren looked at Mion last time with a sad look on her face until she looked away, leaving Mion to watch with sadness in her face too. (Flashback end)_

This made Siren start scratching her neck slightly with her nails, causing some blood to spill out as she thought to herself _Only one person cared about me and they didn't save me...why didn't they come to rescue me before...?_ "WWWHHHYYY?!" screamed Siren at the last part with her blood-covered mouth opened widely and her eyes widening with a crazed look as she started scratching down her neck causing blood to spill down the ground making Diva burst into the room with Soi behind her.  
When Diva went to Siren and pulled her into a hug as she was clenching her arms tightly with her hands while shaking heavily, as the wounds on her neck quickly disappeared, which caused Soi to demand "What's going on?" which Diva replied with Siren who was holding her onto tightly  
"She must have a flashback that caused her to act like this.".  
This made Soi look at Siren worriedly as the wounds were healed and gone, causing Diva to say to her "Do you want to have a rest while we take care of the cleaning?" which Siren pulled away from Diva gently to look at her, nodded while she got up to go to bed.

* * *

Once Siren went to bed with a chibi doll version of Lolly in her arms while having chibi doll versions of the heroes at the end (not creepy at all) and was sleeping before putting her head on the pillows, Soi and Diva started getting things cleaned as they got the body down with the rest in the basement then once doing that, they with the others started to think of a plan in the living room.  
"So does anyone have a plan to get rid of the O'Connell family and their allies?" asked Imhotep to the others in the living room causing Tomo to say while he sat on the seat beside the twins, both who were was glaring at him "How about I trap them with my illusions and crush them?".

**(A/N) You may remember that in the anime Fushigi Yuugi, Amiboshi got badly wounded by Tomo who was going to kill him because he tried to save Miaka, until Suboshi intervened and killed Tomo with his weapon so basically Amiboshi and Suboshi still have a grudge on him...yeah)**

Suboshi snorted at this as he said "Yeah but remember that the Suzaku seven and their priestess have overcame your illusions before." which made Tomo narrow his eyes angrily at Suboshi who just shrugged when Thrax said "I think that they're gonna still beat us cause we faced them before but..." and this made everyone think for a bit until Diva suddenly had an idea, causing her to grin evilly which Colin to ask "Why are you smiling like that? It's very...disturbing when you do that.".  
Diva just grinned even wider as she said to the others "How about we send just only Siren's older twin sister and her allies to the mansion, since they're bound to know about the missing teens then when they get here...Siren would react badly to the allies while she's happy to finally meet her sister face to face. How about it?".  
This caused Soi, Amiboshi, Suboshi, Muraki, Thrax and even Nakago (who didn't show it since he's the master of poker faces) to be shocked by this until Nova clapped her hands happily said "Oh it's sounds good. We'll leave Siren alone in the house then when her onee-chan and her friends come...oh it's so prefect.".  
As Nova giggled happily to herself while Loki just had an evil grin at this when Tomo asked "So how are we going to get them here then?" making Diva reply as she smiled with her eyes glowing bright blue "It's already planned my friends." and looked at the readers as it turned black with only her glowing blue eyes showing in the darkness, ending the chapter.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11

**_(Time Skip)_**

Siren with her hair all messier and unkempt because she couldn't be bothered fixing it up while wearing a Victorian styled nightdress with tight elbow length sleeves with frills, a black stringy bow and had black ballet shoes was alone in the mansion as Diva said that she and the others are going somewhere and will be back later on in the day while Luke just left somewhere. **(A/N) stalking me by taking pictures)**  
So while she lying on her bed, bored out of her mind, she thought to herself_ Maybe I'll go outside...stop myself from being bored?_ and with that, she got out of her bed so she can wonder outside without having to use an umbrella since it was cloudy outside.

**_(Now outside)_**

In the woods, Siren was walking through the snow covered forest with only light clothes on but doesn't mind the cold since it was also cloudy and a little later as she walked on, she heard voices talking loudly quite near making Siren quickly hid behind the tree.  
Then when she had done that, Siren peeked slightly from behind the tree when she noticed a group of people walking with one girl holding a black case in her hands making Siren widen her eyes in surprise at this.  
This girl was her older twin Lolly but has slightly longer hair that goes to her shoulder blades up in a ponytail and she was looking down to the ground with a worried look on her face.  
_Onee-chan!_ thought Siren happily and was about to run over until she noticed the silver haired man with lilac eyes named Zero, was watching Lolly worriedly causing Siren to bit her bottom lip in anger slightly which made beads of blood appear as she watched Lolly interacting with the others.  
**_HOW DARE THEY...HOW DARE THEY TALK TO BIG SISTER LIKE SHE'S A FRIEND OF THEIRS!_** Siren screamed in her head as her face turned into a dark expression and clenching her hands tightly against the tree until it broke from her tight grip.  
Then she lessoned her grip from the tree as she watched the group going to the path towards the village that was quite close to the mansion smirked evilly when she had an idea but continued to bore daggers into the group who were suddenly throwing snowballs at each other causing her eyes to glow red and her irises slitted cat-like when she stepped on a twig, causing her older twin to turn around at this.  
The two sisters both stared at each other until America (she was told everyone's names by Nakago, Imhotep, Colin, Muraki, Thrax and Luke) placed a hand on Lolly shoulder making her to turn around quickly while unsheathing her katana slightly and saw America flinching with his hands up.  
Siren knew that this was time to go as she quickly disappeared into the darkness of the forest and headed back to the mansion with an evil idea in her head.

* * *

"So you saw them?" inquired Diva while Siren was hungrily drinking from another victim who was there at a bad time in the bedroom causing Nova and Colin were watching, cringe at the sight of how badly mangled of the poor soul was, until Siren unlatched herself away from her victim while blood dripped down her mouth replied "Yeah I saw them...and there's something that I want to do if they are coming to this mansion.".  
Diva smirked evilly as she replied "Oh yes, they will be heading to the mansion tomorrow because someone had let them know that there was missing teens here.".  
Siren smiled with a blood stained mouth and then turned to look at the unmoving body as she said "Well, for now..." causing Colin to turn green at this while Nova looked disgusted at this until Diva said "We shall leave you the now".  
Then with that, Colin, Nova and Diva left the room leaving Siren to devour the insides of the unfortunate person.

* * *

The next day in the bedroom, Siren (who was left alone in the house again) was drinking a couple more victims that wondered to the house and was starting to devour one of the victims when suddenly there was a loud noise causing Siren to wonder what that was, so she went to see what the source of the noise was.  
Standing in front of the windows that looked out the front, Siren stared down to see her sister with the others as she heard her sister and friends walking towards the house when they stopped to look at it in awe.  
_Tch, just when I had a feed..._ thought Siren with a sneer as she looked out the window while she saw them running towards the wooden doors.  
This caused Siren to notice that the red haired woman who was called Sam, was looking up at her which made her place a hand on the window until the red head was pulled away by her blonde haired friend and so she continued to watch what was happening down at the enterance.  
America was trying to kick down the wooden doors without avail making Siren snort at this when watching.  
After kicking them a few times, he stopped as he panted slightly said to the others which Siren can hear clearly "It's no good. The doors are solid like rocks, we have to use force to break them down." when the purple haired man who was the crossdresser Nuriko, pushed him out the way and started stretching slightly said "Better stand back guys. It could get messy.".  
So everyone stepped aside so they can let him do whatever he was doing causing Siren to be confused by what was happening.  
Then once Nuriko got into position, he pulled his arm back while the bracelets on his arms glowed which turned into red arm guards and then with a yell, smashed his fist into the door which buckled from the weight of the man's fist and broke into tiny pieces which fell on the ground causing dust to appear.  
"Alright Nuriko" said Lolly with a grin on her face, causing Siren to growl in anger when she (me) went in first into the mansion and everyone followed suit but not before the red haired woman took one last look to see Siren scratching the window with her nails leaving long scratch marks on it causing Sam who was watching, to widen her eyes in shock as she quickly run after the others in the mansion.  
Inside, Siren quickly but quietly went to the front where her older twin and her friends were talking while she hid behind the banister as she watched what was going on.  
Her twin was holding a book in her hands making Siren widen her eyes in surprise when she saw it was a book about one of the histories of the Roséheart clan.  
"_There has been many mysterious of the Roséheart Twins which dates back to the middle ages where a set of twins were born from their hermaphrodite bearer named David Roséheart, who was the ancestor of Michael, founder to the clan was a mate to another pureblood called Sir Henry Treebooth. The twins were named Lily and Rowena were dotted by everyone in the kingdom until their sixteenth birthday where the oldest Lily who was the next heir to the throne, was forever dotted on by everyone while the youngest Rowena was ignored and treated badly which caused her to be angry and jealous of her big sister.  
So then Rowena took it out on the human subjects in the kingdom by draining them of their blood..._"  
This Lolly to stop reading as she saw the blue haired monk turning green said worriedly "Are you alright Chichiri?" which the monk known as Chichiri waved it off by saying with a small smile "Yes I'm fine. Please continue no da." so she continued reading.  
"_But alas, Rowena had found out that their blood did not satisfy her, so she started stealing young teen girls from their homes and started brutally murdering by ripping them apart then drinking and eating from their mutilated bodies.  
As Rowena fed on a poor unfortunate soul, Lily burst into her room where she saw her younger twin sister fed on the poor girl, was horrified of what her sister became so Lily had no choice but try to kill her sister with her own blood when Rowena fled from the kingdom but not before cursing the next generation of the Roséheart Twins to go berserk if the youngest twin will either be ignored or traumatised.  
They say after that incident that the next set of twins will become of age which is seventeen they will battle each other until finally...one will kill the other off..._"  
This made Lolly stop abruptly as she looked at the others with a horrified look making Siren who was still hiding, widened her eyes in shock at this thought _Why hadn't I read that part?!_ and while standing up, caused a old vase to break on the floor when her foot smacked into it causing which made Siren whip her head at this, then she looked down to see that the group were in defensive positions when Lolly who pulled her katana out as she said causing her voice to ring around the house "Right...We'll split into our original groups so we can look into different places but if someone finds something or someone, call and we'll get there okay?".  
At this, Siren smirked at this as she watched the group dispatch into smaller groups to go to different areas to investigate causing her to think _This keeps getting better..._ and followed the group that had Chichiri in it.


End file.
